


A Little Fruity

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fruit, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate this health kick you’re on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fruity

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Work was as boring as it had been the last week. There had been no real cases detectives were needed on so Sebastian and Joseph were stuck in their office with paperwork needing to be finished and filed. Sebastian was on his last stand, needing something to keep him from collapsing at his desk from pure boredom. “Hey Joseph.”

The younger detective glanced up from his work. “Hm?”

“Mind stoppin’ by the break room for some coffee?”

Joseph pushed up his glasses as he stood. “Alright. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Sebastian leaned back in his chair, watching Joseph leave and when the door clicked closed, he through open the top desk drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar, something he’d need to endure a lecture from Joseph from in order to enjoy.

He sunk in his chair as he enjoyed his sweet, momentarily forgetting Joseph had just gone out for a quick second so when he heard the door creaking open, he didn’t think as he shoved the rest of the chocolate bar into his mouth. “Here.” Joseph said, setting a glass of water down. “It’s better then-” he blinked with crossed his arms. “Seb, what are you eating?” Sebastian shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Joseph crossed his arms. “You know chocolate isn’t going to give you as much energy as an apple will.”

Sebastian took the water and gulped it down to help ease the chocolate down. “One bar won’t hurt.” He swallowed again, looking at the water. “And I thought I said coffee?”

“You did but waters better.”

Sebastian groaned. “I hate this health kick you’re on.”

“It’ll do us better in the long run.” He kissed Sebastian’s head then returned to his desk.

But during the next day, Sebastian sat beside Kidman in the breakroom with his first cup of coffee in a week. “Finally.” He sighed.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked.

“Joseph’s been on this health kick lately and refuses me any coffee.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yep.” He took another sip. “Ah, that’s good.”

She smirked the watched as Joseph entered, setting an apple down in front of Sebastian. “What’s this for?” he asked, picking it up.

“It’s a snack. It’s better for you then chocolate.”

“But-”

“Just eat it Seb.” He nodded to Kidman then exited the breakroom to continue the paperwork.

“See?” he frowned, picking up the apple. “Want it?”

“No thanks.”

Glancing around, Sebastian stood and made his way to the trash. About to drop the apple, his phone buzzed and sure enough it was Joseph threating him to eat the damn apple. “I swear.” He mumbled, returning to Kidman and taking a sour bite from the apple.

She snickered then her own phone buzzed and it was Joseph, telling her to make sure she ate an apple every now and then. “Damn it Sebastian. He’s latched on to me now.”

“Good. Maybe he’ll let me enjoy my coffee and bother you.”

But as the weeks progressed, both of them kept receiving texts from Joseph reminding them to eat fruits and avoid coffee, even giving them a bit of info about fruits and what they did for the body. “C’mon Seb.” Joseph said as he sat with Sebastian in their kitchen. “You’ve never even had watermelon before.”

“And? I don’t need ya feedin’ me like I’m a kid!”

Joseph frowned, holding a piece of watermelon in his hand. “You won’t try it otherwise.” He pressed it to Sebastian’s lips. “Come on. Open up.”

“Joseph.”

“Please?” he pouted slightly. “For me?” Sebastian frowned then grumbled before he opened his mouth and Joseph slid in the piece of fruit. “There. How’s that taste?”

It took Sebastian a moment before he swallowed then sighed. “It’s…fine.”

“Great!” he picked up another piece. “Another one?”

“Joseph.”

“Seb.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to make sure you’re not eating junk all the time. Now open.” He pressed the fruit against Sebastian’s lips again.

Eventually, Joseph had gotten Sebastian to eat all pieces and Sebastian was given a reward of a nice iced coffee. “Mm, thanks Glasses.” He said after a drink.

“Mm hm, but I want to see you eat an apple every day and try to avoid coffee at work. Besides, water is a lot cooler for this hot summer days.”

“True.” He took another drink. “Fine though. I’ll eat your damn apples.”

“Good!” he pat his head. “That’s a good Sebastian.”

Sebastian gave him a look. “Am I dog?”

“With this kind of hair? You might be.” He smirked. “Now finish your coffee and I’ll make us a nice fruit salad for dinner.”

Sebastian groaned but didn’t complain much anymore, though Kidman did come in every so often, complaining about the constant healthy reminders Joseph texted her.


End file.
